Lonely HeartStrings
by xSucksToYourAss-marx
Summary: "Tweek was indeed an outcast, and desperately needed a friend. The young caffeine addict's prayers were answered one day..." Craig/Tweek. Creek. Please look inside
1. Chapter 1

**I'm actually not sure why I'm writing this at all xD. It's SUPERNATURAL so…weird shit is about to go down.**

**I have another South Park fanfiction named Played if anyone wants to check it out (-shameless advertisment xD)**

***Disclaimer: I don't own South Park :c. But, don't you think it would be great if Matt and Trey made an episode parodying the slash fandom? xD**

**Introduction **

Tweek Tweak was always alone. In fact, he had so little contact with the world around him, that the blonde never had proper social encounters. Because of this, he became increasingly paranoid, assuming the worst in ever living creature instead of the best. Tweek's first eight years of life were painfully lonely. His parents were busy and never seemed to find time in their schedule for the companion seeking boy. And, all the children in South Park thought that he was very strange.

Tweek Tweak wasn't like every other child. He had a constant nervous twitch, which paired along with his constant paranoia made him appetizing to local bullies. His parents claimed the fault was ADD; however it was probably because the child was guzzling gallons worth of caffeine everyday. No, Tweek was indeed an outcast, and desperately needed a friend.

The young caffeine addict's prayers were answered one day in the end of his third grade year. Tweek was walking home from school, he had missed the bus. Tweek missed the bus often because he was held after class for shouting unnecessary conspiracy theories and "disturbing the peace". It wasn't his fault though; Tweek was constantly squeezing embarrassing noises out of his small mouth. He contemplated his lack of control as rain began sprinkle his wild blonde hair (another strange characteristic of the child).

"Oh Jesus…" Tweek whimpered, "I better get home soon, or I could get a cold." Usually, he would have continued on to say how a cold could lead to pneumonia and that leading to dying on the streets. But today, voices and laughing cut off his fearful thoughts. Curious, Tweek looked in the direction of where the voices were coming from. He could see three boys huddled together across the street. It looked as if they were surrounding something, something that occasionally gave a weak growl or whimper. The boys around it laughed, and one threw a foot in the direction of the mystery creature in-between them.

Tweek was horrified when he caught a glimpse of a harmless furry face. Those boys were beating up a puppy. The blonde let out a whimper, and without thinking about it, ran across the road toward the menacing group (who looked like they were fifth graders). This was a big deal for anyone who observed Tweek. The boy was not the confrontational type, so the only reason he was about to go to such lengths to defend this puppy is unknown. Perhaps he felt a connection between himself and the pitiful creature.

"H-hey—ngh—what do you think you're doing?" Tweek squeaked at the boys, now a few feet away from them. They all turned to the blonde curiously. When he saw their eyes, Tweek wanted to make a mad dash for it, until he caught a glimpse of the young animals face. It was staring at him, and to Tweek it almost looked…thankful? The small shaking boy swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I-it's illegal to hurt animals h-here." He pulled at his shirt awkwardly; it was damp and cold from the rain.

"Dude its Twitch," one of the boys laughed. "Twitch" was Tweek's most commonly known nickname at school. "Aww, what's the matter? Want us to beat on you instead?"

Tweek never got to voice his opinion, not that it would have mattered either way. All too quickly the fifth graders advanced on Tweek and gave him a regular beating. He was smacked in the head, kicked in the stomach and sides, and given a painful wedgie. These fifth graders were smart; they knew how to hurt a boy without leaving suspicious marks. Everything passed in a blur though, because Tweek was (sadly) used to being beat up, and often retreated into his own mind when such occurrences happened. Luckily, the rain was making the fifth graders cold, and they decided to leave the two pitiful creatures where they were on the abandoned street.

The blonde (who was doubled over on the ground) eventually peered up at the scrawny puppy, that was now sitting a few inches in front of him; it's head cocked to the side curiously. It had pointed ears (not the floppy ones) and midnight black fur, which was matted and stained with dark crusts of blood. Tweek took into account the beautiful dark blue eyes it had. He had never seen a dog with such wonderful eyes. The blonde's eye twitched involuntarily as he sat up on his knees, watching the puppy curiously. Shyly, he held out a shaky hand to the animal. The young dog hesitated, but then it padded awkwardly over to Tweek and set its front paws on the small boy's thighs. Tweek squealed nervously but was sent into a fit of giggles when the dog licked at his cheeks, where tears had fallen.

Tweek Tweak finally had a friend.

The boy took the puppy home and begged his parents to allow him to keep it. His mother thought it would be good to have a dog around to guard the house when they were gone, and it made both parents feel less guilty about leaving their son alone so much. Tweek was very attached to the dog, and cuddled with it every night. The midnight pup would follow Tweek everywhere, no leash was ever required.

In the beginning, Tweek helped the small puppy heal and grow, feeling a sense of pride that he was able to protect a living creature. However, as time went on, Tweek went from being the protector to the protected. The dog got bigger at an alarming rate and was fearsome enough for citizens of South Park to steer clear of Tweek whenever he was outside (Tweek never went anywhere except school without his trusty dog). However, the big animal was as gentle with Tweek as it would have been with any of its young. Strangely enough, Tweek never bothered to name the dog; he figured it would be too much pressure if the dog didn't like his name. For once, Tweek Tweak was happy, and not alone.

However, that ended his freshman year of high school, when Tweek came home, and his beloved dog wasn't on the front lawn waiting for him. The blonde assumed he must be in the house, but couldn't find him there either. It didn't take long for the caffeine addict to throw a fit; he searched the whole entire town for his dog…but never found him.

Tweek Tweak was once again completely alone. His only friend was gone. Kidnapped, killed, or eaten. The list in the paranoid teen's mind was endless. The real story begins five months after the dog had gone missing. Tweek was going back to school from winter break. The one thing he asked for Christmas was for his dog to come back, but his wish was ignored.

Or so he thought.

**One**

It was his first day back, and Tweek was relieved that he was able to go the whole morning without being pummeled into a locker. The small boy shakily walked to his homeroom class, where the teacher would take attendance and pretty much do nothing else. Homeroom was such a stupid waist of fifteen minutes. All kids did was talk and throw papers at him, it was Tweek's least favorite part of the day.

The blonde sat in the back corner of the room, where he could observe the other kids in his class without worrying if one was sneaking up behind him. Tweek brought his skinny legs to his chest and sat curled up in his desk chair. He reached for the silver thermos inside his backpack's side pocket. Tweek had been drinking more coffee than usual lately. Ever since he lost his dog, the boy drank at least four thermoses full in one school day. He had even more at home.

Tweek's green eyes prickled with forbidden tears dedicated to his lovely friend. The blonde tried desperately to keep them from spilling over, but it was in vain. Luckily the teacher called attention to the class before anyone could notice Tweek's pitiful silent sorrow.

"Alright guys, we have a new student to South Park today, so I want all of you to make him feel welcome." The teacher said with false cheer. She looked into the hallway, "Come on in dear, and introduce yourself."

A boy lazily stepped into the class room. Girls swooned and giggled at his appearance while guys made approving gestures with their hands. This boy was tall, well built, and had the most beautiful blue eyes Tweek had ever seen. The boy was wearing a blue chullo hat, but he could see midnight black hair poking out of its edges. The boy scanned the room, like he was looking for someone in particular, and his eyes rested on a still crying Tweek Tweak. The blonde shivered and wiped the traitorous tears off of his face as fast as he could. Great, now he was going to be made fun of by the new kid.

"My name's Craig Tucker." The boy said, with an alarmingly handsome voice. The girls fawned over his name. Craig then shrugged lazily, "That's it." He kept his eyes glued to Tweek, though the blonde couldn't tell because he was now hiding his wet face in his knees.

The teacher glared at Craig for his lack of an introduction but waved it off. "Alright, go find a seat. The rest of you can talk amongst yourselves."

Tweek was horrified when he heard the desk chair next to him squeal in protest. Oh God, he was about to be made fun of again. Sighing, the blonde put his legs down in the normal position and shook as he turned to face his tormentor. He was shocked to see Craig, sitting in a position that was facing him with a warm smile on his face. _Jesus Christ the new kid is going to kill me on his first day, _Tweek thought frantically. Finally, Tweek spoke, unable to take the awkward silence.

"I-if you want to—ngh—beat me up, you should wait till homeroom is over." Tweek squeaked. "Otherwise, the teacher w-will see, you and you'll get into trouble." His statement gained him a deep frown from Craig Tucker.

"Tweek," he said, "I'd never beat you up." The whole class went silent and stared at the new kid like he was insane, Tweek included. He must be lying. Wait, how did he know his name? Oh God, he probably works for the government or something and was sent here to assassinate Tweek.

"Gah! Stay away from me you spy!" The blonde shouted hysterically. He stood up in a swift twitchy motion and grabbed his thermos. He screamed again before zooming out of the room, the teacher not even phased because this happened at least twice a month. Tweek could hear the other kids in the classroom laughing; he only assumed Craig must be laughing the hardest.

**So that was Chapter One. What do you think o: should I continue? I know it's kind of a strange plot but whatever xD. Uhm, so review please and I think I'll keep going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I would continue this story because a lot of people ended up reviewing and adding it to their story alert. Thank you guys so much! I'll continue this story as long as I know people are reading it. **

***Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Tweek Tweak had never been so sure of himself in his entire life. That new kid, Craig Tucker, was out to get him. The caffeinated boy wasn't exactly sure what kind of torture Craig wanted perform on him, and he wasn't going to give himself a chance to find out. What if Craig was secretly a cannibal who liked to eat smaller kids for snack? Oh God, or what if Craig was actually a zombie who wanted to _infect _him and end the human raise. Jesus Christ, this was all way too much pressure.

The reason why Tweek was so sure of these obscene theories was because the dark haired boy followed Tweek around _the entire school day. _Craig Tucker was in every single one of his classes. How does that even happen? And, to make it even worse, in each class Craig _stared _at Tweek. The blonde tried desperately to ignore those intense blue eyes, but he could feel them peeling off layers of his skin. Unable to take it any more, Tweek would turn towards him and give him a shy glance. Craig would then present Tweek with a toothy smile, and the paranoid teen would stare at him in horror. Jesus, Craig had really sharp teeth. _The better to eat you with my dear. _And that was usually when Tweek lost it and would bang his head against the plastic desk.

In between class periods, Craig would try and catch Tweek. He'd call out his name or attempt to grab at the skinny boy's arm. For once, Tweek was thankful for the crowded hallways and his tiny size. He could maneuver around the cluttered mass of bodies a lot easier than his creepy stalker. Tweek would hear Craig growl in frustration amidst the sea of students, and other times he'd catch a glimpse of the dark boy sneering at other kids.

That, among many things, was what Tweek didn't understand about Craig Tucker. People seemed to be throwing themselves at him. After all, he was incredibly good looking and had a mysterious personality that girls would swoon over. So then, why was he ignoring everyone _except _Tweek? It drove the blonde boy bonkers, and only strengthened his ludicrous speculations. A boy like that definitely doesn't want to be friends with a boy like him…unless he wants to eat his brain. _Oh God!_

Tweek had painting fourth hour. He cautiously took a seat in front of his assigned easel and canvas. This was the blonde boy's favorite class besides math. Often, Tweek's hand would shake too much when holding a paintbrush, so instead of trying to paint a pretty flower, the boy would paint intricate abstract designs. Tweek was always very proud of his art pieces and would bring them home as soon as he finished. His house's walls were lined with original paintings. A small smile adorned Tweek's face as he remembered bringing home art projects earlier in the year. He'd show them to his dog, who would always bite at the lower right hand corner. Tweek never really understood why, it was a mystery.

The stool next to the blonde squeaked, indicating that someone had taken a seat in the easel next to him. Tweek shivered and glued his eyes to the work-in-progress in front of him. He knew exactly who was sitting on that stool. Everyone else in that class would sit on the other side of the room. A hesitant tap on his shoulder caused Tweek to nearly knock over his canvas in panic.

"Augh! What is it?" He shrieked, gripping tightly at his blonde locks. The other students didn't bother splitting their attention to the caffeinated boy. He often yelled in the middle of class for no reason.

"Uh—" Craig blinked and scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. After a long pause—that almost drove Tweek further off the cliff of insanity—he said, "…Where did you get that thing?" Craig pointed to Tweek's painting.

"Y-you mean the—ngh—canvas?" Tweek asked, keeping his hands tangled tightly in his hair. He didn't dare look Craig in the eyes. His eyes haunted Tweek.

"Yeah, canvas. Can you show me where to get one?"

"Jesus! I don't know, go ask the teacher!" The blonde swiveled back in his seat and cocked his head to a petite red headed woman sitting at her desk on an out dated laptop. She was Tweek's favorite teacher. She never ordered anybody around, just gave the students a vague theme and let them do what they wanted with it.

"Okay." Craig huffed and frowned, getting up from his seat. Tweek let out a shaky sigh and proceeded to mix his water colors. Tweek loved to mix colors; it put his mind to work and gave him temporary peace from the constant paranoid voices that boomed inside his head. In fact, by the time Craig sat down with a newly obtained canvas and paint set, Tweek didn't even notice.

Tweek was about to add a pretty new purple he created onto his art piece when a peculiar movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He twitched and peered over at Craig. The boy had the thin canvas in his lap and was tearing at each corner until a chunk of the material came off. Tweek shyly looked around then poked Craig with the back end of his paint brush. The dark haired boy looked up quickly.

"W-what are you doing?" Tweek asked curiously. He wasn't sure why he was starting a conversation with a potential cannibal, but Tweek's curiosity spikes at the most random times. And, when it does, the blonde is powerless to stop it.

"Ripping this up." Craig said flatly, sprinkling shreds of the white cardboard onto the floor.

"W-why?"

"Things look better when they're messed up." Craig shrugged, he gave Tweek one of his toothy grins and the blonde shivered.

"Ngh—I guess." _Oh God he probably wants to mutilate my body!_ Tweek pasted his gaze back to his painting and began swirling shaky lines of purple onto his piece. For a long time it was quiet; and Tweek was once again engulfed in mixing more colors together.

Suddenly, the blonde felt a hand rest on his thin shoulder. Tweek was completely brought out of his temporary peaceful state as a million things slammed into his brain at once. Each and every thought was on the hand that was on his shoulder. The caffeine addict screeched and tossed his pallet at his attacker. Craig's nice blue coat was splattered with various shades of yellow, purple, and green. Tweek shot out of his seat like it was suddenly on fire.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!"

The teacher was making her way over to the two boys, concern heavy on her slight face. She cared a lot for Tweek; he was one of her best students. The emotions he could illustrate on a canvas truly belonged in an art museum. She did once suggest that he enter into the school art show; however the boy just screamed that it was too much pressure.

"What happened here?" She asked softly, alerting the jittery teen beside her. Craig just stared at her silently, a hint of irritation in his dazzling blue eyes. Tweek began bawling out that he spilt on Craig's jacket, and now he was going to be eaten over a fire pit.

"I-I need to go!" Tweek squealed and shuffled out of the classroom. There were still twenty minutes of class left, but Tweek didn't care. Craig was definitely going to murder him now. The blonde zipped down the hall and into a bathroom. He locked himself in a grimy stall and began to silently pray, to what ever higher power was out there.

Tweek ended up staying in the bathroom for the entire lunch break. He didn't mind it as much as he should. Tweek hardly brought a lunch to school, and the bathroom—though smelly—was better than a crowded cafeteria. The blonde dug through his back pack and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. It was a flyer he had made when his dog went missing.

Tweek sighed pitifully and smoothed out the wrinkles of the flyer on his thin thigh. He made the flyer himself on his dad's computer. It read MISSING in big red letters on top. Under the bold print was a picture of Tweek with his dog on his fifteenth birthday. Tweek frowned. He wished he'd have given his dog a name…maybe then he wouldn't be lost.

* * *

><p>The warning bell for fifth period sounded, and the blonde quickly collected his back pack and left his small hiding spot. On his way out the door, the small boy's face connected with a wall of soft flesh.<p>

"Ay! Fucking spaz." _Oh God no…_today couldn't get any worse. "Watch where you're going!"

"Ngh—sorry C-Cartman." Tweek squeaked, trying to edge his way around the large body in front of him. It was too late, Cartman was looking for some fun, and unfortunately Tweek was a well known source of entertainment. A pudgy yet strong hand reached out and latched onto Tweek's wrist. Then, an identical hand snatched the flyer from Tweek's weak grasp. Cartman brought the battered paper close to his face.

"Aww…Twitch…" The fat boy blubbered. "Did you loose your wittle puppy?" He kept his grip firm on Tweek's wrist.

"Hey—ack!—give that back! It's mine!" The blonde reached for the flyer but Cartman held it out of reach. By now, a crowd of students began to slowly gravitate toward the two boys with growing curiosity.

"Wook at you and your wittle pointed hat and retarded pooch." He mocked. "Jesus Twitch…what kind of party is this?" Tweek gnawed at his bottom lip. He had come to terms that his life was undoubtedly ending today, might as well not look like a _complete _pussy. With careful aim and precision, Tweek brought his face close to Cartman's and spat in his eye.

"Ay fucker!" Cartman howled angrily. The crowd cheered excitedly as a round fist rose up in the air, preparing to connect with Tweek's face. The shaking teen squeezed his eyes shut and got ready for an intense pain to explode through his nose.

…

Nothing was happening. For a moment, Tweek wondered if time froze and he was trapped in some kind of freak worm hole. However, a gasp from the crowd made the blonde snap his large green eyes open. Tweek was suddenly aware that the tight grip on his wrist was torn away. He looked at the sight in front of him in horror.

Cartman was pinned to the ground by a snarling—_snarling_—Craig Tucker. The group of students watched in fascination. No one ever defended Tweek Tweak. It was an unwritten law of the hallway.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" Craig growled, his face only inches away from the fat boy's.

"G-Get off of me!" Cartman bellowed, struggling under Craig's tight grip. The murderous look in his blue eyes was terrifying, and enough for Cartman to beg for his release.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Craig rumbled, pounding a hard hand into Cartman's face. Immediately blood spurt from Eric's button nose and the boy wailed out in terrified pain. Craig brought his hand back again, but it was caught by the rough palms of the gym teacher. By now the students had fled and been replaced with staff. It took two of the male teachers to drag Craig off of a blubbering Cartman.

"Take him away!" Cartman bawled. "He's insane! He attacked me for no reason!"

"You were fucking with Tweek!" Craig roared, making another lunge, but was held back at once.

"I wasn't!" Cartman sniffled, while being patted on the back by an elderly nurse.

"Yeah, you were." The black haired boy turned his head for support from the jittery teen. But when he looked to the wall there was no one there. Only a crumpled up Lost Dog flyer.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't like how this chapter ended up T.T. But, I really wanted to continue for those of you who wanted it to. So, I don't know how to get Craig into the habit of flipping people off D:, if you guys have a good idea type it into the review…and if you wouldn't mind, I might steal it ^^.<strong>

**And I'm sorry Cartman D: I secretly admire you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh man, people actually reviewed this again so I went ahead and continued. Sorry for the length of this one…or lack there of…I have a project to work on and really should get on that. Don't worry! I'll try and make it up next chapter if you guys want another! **

**And thanks again for all of those reviews and suggestions. I also apologize for HOW HORRIBLE THE FIRST CHAPTER IS! Jesus, I made so many mistakes! I don't know why anyone wanted this story to keep going! Thanks again, and I'm sorry for how short this is D:. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to South Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three <strong>

Jesus Christ, Craig was going to destroy him! The murderous intent laced inside those blue irises nearly sent Tweek over the edge of sanity. Sure, Craig's glare might not have been aimed at him, but the blonde knew what was going on in the dark teen's head. Craig was angry at Cartman because he wanted to _kill Tweek_ himself! _He must be possessive over his prey, like a leopard…AHH! _The caffeinated boy's inner voice screeched.

Tweek was currently squished in the corner of the janitor's closet, nice and safe on the other side of school. He had run off after the teachers showed up and began prying Craig off of Cartman. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and curled into himself, remembering the awful snarls that had erupted from the raven haired boy's lips. How was such a sound even _possible?_ Quickly searching inside his back-pack, Tweek brought his thermos to his shaky lips. Craig was definitely a cannibal and wanted to eat his brains before Cartman could.

The coffee was only lukewarm, and slid down Tweek's throat slowly. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay in the closet much longer. The last thing the blonde wanted was an old perverted janitor to come in and find his fragile form hiding in the corner. Oh God…the janitor would probably rape him! Tweek shrieked and shot up out of his hiding spot, collecting his things at the speed of light. He'd rather get eaten by Craig than have an _old guy_ steel his virginity!

Tweek zipped out of the closet and was greeted with the lovely empty hallways. Most kids were probably in class right now. The idea of arriving to English late made the blonde shutter; he wasn't in the mood for a long lecture on tardiness from his scary teacher. He made a quick decision to scurry back to the painting room, and head to the rest of his classes after this period ended.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was awful. Luckily, Tweek didn't see Craig again. The blonde was secretly hoping that he got expelled. However, there was no time to relax, because the rest of the student body kept on <em>staring<em> and _whispering_ about him! It was horrible! How could everyone in the school know about what happened _already_? It was maddening! The whispers burned in Tweek's ears like thick metal spikes.

"That new kid, Craig, almost killed Cartman today because of Tweek…"

"I heard the new kid was paid by Tweek to protect him…because he has no friends…"

"Dude, Craig attacked Cartman because he and Tweek are in a secret relationship…"

By seventh period gym class, Tweek couldn't take it anymore. Taking a firm grasp of his abused blonde locks, the small boy screeched out, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" His shrill voice echoed through out the large room, and everyone fell silent. Tweek's large green eyes were snapped shut, and he was curled up on one of the bleachers that lined the indoor track.

"Tweek…" came the uneasy voice of the gym teacher, "…do you need to take a visit to the nurse?" _Or psychologist…_The caffeinated boy thought bitterly. But instead of responding with a statement that hinted he had a backbone, Tweek simply nodded. Coach cleared his throat and asked the class, "Alright, someone take him to the clinic." Tweek slowly opened his eyes. It really made no sense to send him to the clinic…he wasn't sick…or acting sick. Coach just wanted him out of the class.

"I'll take him." Tweek flinched at the cheery voice of Clyde Donovan, who stood up from where the class was getting lectured, and hopped off of the top bleacher with ease. The blonde wasn't very surprised at Clyde's offer, he was always nice to Tweek…it was probably out of pity, but he was nice all the same. "Come on Tweek." He said.

Tweek shakily stood up and unlaced his hands from his spiky hair. The class was silent all the way up until the two boys left the room in their smelly uniforms. The walk down the hall was silent—disregarding Tweek's occasional noises—and awkward. But, Clyde, being the good guy that he was, decided to strike up a conversation.

"I hope you don't mind me asking…but what's with you and that Craig guy? Why did he try to beat the shit out of Cartman?" The brunette asked, rubbing a hand at the back of his hair.

"Ngh—nothing! C-Craig's crazy! I don't know what's wrong with him…I've never seen him before in my life man! He wants to eat me!" Tweek shrieked, pulling at the hem of his gym shirt.

"He's not going to eat you." Clyde chuckled.

"Yes he is! He's stalking me!"

"Then tell him to fuck off." Clyde shrugged. Tweek squeaked and shook his head. Jesus Christ that was the _worst_ idea ever.

Another shriek emitted from the blonde's mouth when he spotted a familiar boy in a blue chullo walking towards them from the end of the hallway. He unconsciously shuffled behind Clyde's bulkier frame, as if that would trick Craig into thinking he wasn't there. Clyde chuckled again when he spotted the source of Tweek's recent anxiety.

"It's easy, Tweek, watch this." Clyde said smoothly, and when Craig was about ten feet away from them he flipped up his middle finger and aimed it at the raven haired boy. Tweek screeched, sure they were in for it now. Craig stopped in his tracks and looked from Tweek, to Clyde, to Clyde's finger with a questioning glint in his eyes.

"What?" Craig said flatly, referring to Clyde's vertical finger. The brunette scoffed and pulled Tweek out from behind him. Craig glowered at the contact between Clyde and the blonde.

"It means fuck you." Clyde said, while rolling his eyes. "Jesus, are you from Canada or something? Tweek wants to tell yah that."

"Augh! Clyde! What the hell!" Tweek screamed, tangling his fingers into his hair. His panicked green eyes took a quivering glance at Craig. To his horror, the dark boy was staring at him, and their eyes connected for a brief moment. His deep blue eyes gave nothing away. Oh God, he was going to eat both of them then and there.

Craig was silent for a long moment before he brought something out of his pocket. The movement caught Tweek off guard and he squeaked in anticipation. Craig glanced at him…apologetically? No, that couldn't be right. Anyway, he glanced at him and then handed a crumpled piece of paper to Clyde before mumbling, "Tweek dropped this." Tweek gawked as Craig continued his way down the halls, as if nothing had happened.

Clyde glanced at the Lost Dog flyer and frowned. "I didn't know you had a dog." He said, before the blonde snatched it from him.

"Ngh—yeah, he went missing a few months ago…" The small boy replied sadly.

"Bummer." Clyde shrugged, and then began walking toward the clinic. Tweek sighed; this is why he couldn't call Clyde a friend. The brunette boy was nice enough, but he honestly would never bother to keep up with Tweek's issues. Tweek couldn't blame him of course. He glanced at his flyer miserably; the only thing that could, was gone.

* * *

><p>Tweek arrived home to an empty house, which was usual. After checking the locks on all of the doors and windows, the coffee crazed boy headed up to his room. He was strangely exhausted, and plopped down onto his soft bed with a tired grunt. Tweek turned to the side and stared at the picture of him and his puppy from third grade. Frowning, Tweek reached over a twitchy hand and knocked the picture over. He was so sick of being alone. The blonde could remember when his only friend went missing better than anything.<p>

_Tweek had missed the bus again. The small boy was walking home with his head turned toward the ground, a large black and blue bruise occupying the soft skin of his face, and he was sopping wet. It was only the first week of high school, and_ _Tweek had a new fear to end to his never ending list of scary things: seniors. Most freshmen were simply tripped, or playfully shoved into a locker. But not Tweek, oh no, he was too much fun. _

_Tweek got lost, and wasn't paying very good attention. The map in the lobby of the school was sacred territory, and without realizing it, Tweek stepped on it. The rumor was, whoever stepped on the map got thrown into the school pool. And, so it was. _

_The blonde shivered as a particularly chilly breeze brushed across his soaked clothes. His home was only a few more blocks, so Tweek put on a brave face and courageously walked the remaining distance with out crying._

_His trusty black dog was sitting on the edge of his front lawn, as he did everyday. Tweek greeted him with a half-hearted pat on the head and dragged himself to the front door. His companion followed him loyally, and only when they were both inside the warm Tweak household, did he begin to cry. _

_Tweek plopped himself on a plush couch and wallowed miserably, wiping at his face with a frozen wet sleeve. The large dog was in front of him in an instant, nuzzling Tweek's injured face gently and licking away the salty tears that he'd missed. _

_Tweek buried his face into the course dark scruff and mumbled incoherently into the dog's thick fur. "I hate it…I hate school." Tweek sobbed, using his friend as a sort of pillow. After another few minutes of piteous crying, the blonde sniffled and whispered, "I wish you could come…I wish I could bring you with me…" Tweek fell asleep in that awkward position, and the next day that he came home from school, his dog was gone. _

Sleeping soundly, Tweek was blissfully unaware of the dark, penetrating blue gaze that watched his house from the shadows that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4. I'd like to thank all of you who review this story (although I can't imagine why) and because of your kind words I shall continue. Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy! **

***Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to South Park**

* * *

><p><strong>Four <strong>

Tweek thought school was bad before; but now it was like a living Hell. Bullies were simple enough to avoid, and even if he did run into one, a slap in the face would be all he really got. But now, the blonde had bigger things to worry about. And by bigger, he meant Craig. The new kid who—Tweek was ninety-seven percent sure—was a cannibal. Maybe evading the raven haired boy wouldn't be so difficult if it wasn't for the fact that he was in _every single one of Tweek's classes_. It's like fate was toying him for the sake of entertainment!

The jittery teen was _stalked_ through the halls. He could always sense Craig behind him, and at the rare occasions that Tweek glanced back at the boy, he'd see Craig's dark blue eyes locked on other students in the hall, as if _challenging_ them to make a move toward his _prey! Jesus Christ!_ Everyone avoided Tweek like the plague. Not even Cartman would send a snide remark in his direction. In gym class, Clyde's sporadic conversations with the blonde disappeared. Everyone was intimidated by Craig Tucker.

Tweek tried his best to ignore the mysterious teen, but Craig would constantly talk with him as if they were _friends. _For example, in Tweek's painting class Craig would casually ask him which colors would mix together to make which and Tweek would simply respond with a nervous "I don't know". It was horrible. The blonde walked home feeling like he was being watched the entire way. But this time, instead of potential rapists and murderers on his heals, it was a demonic cannibal. Tweek didn't know which one he was more afraid of.

Tweek also wasn't sure why he was still alive. Surely Craig must be planning on killing him soon. Why didn't he do it? Was it because school had too many witnesses? Did he want Tweek to gain a little more weight first? Was he still full from his last victim? _Sweet Jesus! _Tweek needed Craig off his trail for his remaining sanity; because if he kept up with this "avoiding" game, Tweek would inevitably crack under the pressure.

* * *

><p>The blonde's lunch time was now spent in the bathroom stall. Tweek didn't want to worry about running into Craig in the cafeteria. And Lord knows he would since Tweek sits alone. The very thought of Craig taking a seat next to him in the lunch room was almost enough to give Tweek a heart attack. Because what if Craig pulled a sandwich out of his bagged lunch…only on the sandwich was some kind of unidentifiable meat…and Craig would bite into it with those abnormally sharp teeth! Then he'd run out of things to eat, and he'd turn to face Tweek and stare at him hungrily while putting on a napkin <em>bib<em> so he doesn't get any _blood_ all over his hoodie! Oh _God_, and he'd take a huge butcher knife out from under his hat and murder Tweek with it and the blonde wouldn't be able to escape because _no one_ would help him because Craig already _ate_ them all and oh sweet Jesus it's all way too much—

Breath, Tweek, in and out.

In and out.

Find your center.

You're happy…

Puppies…

The jittery boy released a shaky breath from where he was perched on the bathroom floor. He hated when his brain over reacted like that; tangling reality with fantasy. Over the years, Tweek had gotten better at controlling his panicky fits. In fact, he used to have to leave the room and wait for an adult to calm him down. Tweek came a long way since then, not that anyone really cared, but it reminded the blonde that he wasn't a lost cause. There was hope for him after all.

Tweek inhaled and fiddled with his shirt. His large eyes were shut tight as he tried to imagine himself in a field of cute animals and tall grass. When his parents took him to see a psychologist back in elementary school, Tweek learned that imagining himself in peaceful places really did calm him down. In fact, one of the puppies that were bounding around in the make-believe field looked a lot like the one he used to have. Tweek smiled down at it, and was about to pet it when something horrible happened.

"Tweek?"

Oh God, he found him.

"Tweek?"

The puppy morphed into Craig Tucker, looming over the small boy menacingly; a fork and knife occupied each hand.

"_AHHH! JESUS CHRIST!" _Tweek shot up, gripping his hair hard with trembling hands. He rushed forward, dashing out of the bathroom stall in an attempt to make a mad dash for the exit; however, the terrified teenager smacked into a wall of hard flesh. Tweek hit Craig so hard that he was sent sprawling to the bathroom floor, landing painfully on his rump. Tweek's hands remained trapped within his fly-away blonde locks. His large green eyes were snapped shuck, and horrified tears were leaking from underneath his eyelids down his face.

"…Tweek?" There was the tiniest hint of hesitation in the raven's voice.

"Ngh—f-fuck…" Tweek sniveled, "…what is it?" He squeaked. Tweek still refused to open his eyes. He didn't want Craig to feel the satisfaction of being Tweek's last image. The blonde flinched as he heard Craig take a step forward and…kneel in front of him? Oh God. A sudden pressure on his knee had Tweek's eyes flying open.

Craig was kneeling in front of the blonde, piercing blue eyes gluing the boy in place. A large pale hand was tentatively touching Tweek's thin knee. Craig's face was impossible to read, his blue eyes gave nothing away shadowed by his midnight black bangs, and his mouth was set in a firm thin line. Tweek swallowed nervously. He was frozen with fear and only after releasing a petrified breath did his hands finally untangle themselves from his hair.

"We need to talk." Craig muttered lowly after a few awkward moments. Tweek glanced down at the dark boy's hand, and Craig took it away somewhat embarrassed. Free, the blonde boy shuffled back a few inches, but his large green eyes were still captured by Craig amazing blue irises. They seemed so familiar, so beautiful that Tweek almost relaxed into his gaze.

Almost.

"Gah! N-no we don't!" Tweek shrieked, tugging on his shirt collar.

"Yeah we do." Craig frowned. Tweek began to panic, this was it.

"Please don't eat me!" The blonde cried, "Oh man, _please_ I'm _begging_ you!"

"Wait, what—"

"Ngh—if you want to eat anyone, it should be Cartman, he's got so much more meat on him! You'll be much more satisfied! I probably taste r-really bad!" Tweek rambled desperately. His body began trembling as he begged for his _life_. "I've got so much to live for! I-I…oh God, this is _way_ too much pressure—"

"Tweek!" Craig snapped, halting the babbling boy's pleads. Tweek shivered as he watched Craig growl to himself. Confusion colored Tweek's features. Craig looked frustrated…but with himself. Why would that be?

"I thought you wanted this." Craig murmured.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tweek whispered, feeling his pulse jump inside his throat. Craig squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together. Tweek couldn't help but look away from the angry boy, shivering at Craig's sharp canines. Craig took the flaps of his chullo in his large hands and pulled them down, forcing his hair to flatten over his eyes. With a surge of bravery, Tweek spoke. "C-Craig…?"

He was silent.

"C-Craig…ngh…what did I want?" Surely it couldn't be to be eaten. Oh man.

"Nothing." Craig finally grumbled. "It's nothing. Forget it." The dark boy stood up and briskly left the bathroom. He left Tweek on the floor, perplexed and horror-struck.

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p>Tweek didn't see Craig for the second half of the day. The blonde kept an eye out, just incase Craig decided to attack him. He wasn't sure if he'd pissed Craig off or not. It didn't matter though; because Tweek didn't want to stick around school long enough to find out. As soon as the last bell rung Tweek sped out of the school, not even bothering to collect his homework from his locker.<p>

Tweek couldn't help but feel watched on his short walk home. Well, he always felt watched, but today it was different. His thin back prickled and ached like prying eyes were carving into his core as if it was a soft square of linoleum. Every bush, every tree, every window, seemed to hold a pair of shocking blue eyes. With an aggravated screech the blonde picked up the pace until he was almost running home.

The Tweak household was looming at the edge of the block. The dark windows and vacant drive way indicated that no one would be home for the frightened boy's arrival. Tweek slowed and dug into his backpack for his own set of keys. The front door to his house was dead bolted three times, so it took the shaky teen a few minutes to unlock it.

Tweek quickly slipped in the door and slammed it shut, taking care to lock the heavy door completely. He immediately turned on the lights and took a shaky seat on the sofa. Tweek kept his eyes away from the window, afraid he'd see Craig in his yard watching him. A few nights the blonde would wake up (quite often considering his sleeping patterns were abnormal) and glance out the window. Sometimes, he'd swear he saw a tall figure standing in the front yard. But after he'd blink, the figure would be gone. It was all in his head. _Hopefully. _

The phone rang through out the empty house, causing Tweek to jump a few feet off of the couch and scream obscenities. Tweek cautiously stood up and made his way to the kitchen, where the home phone was located. He needed coffee anyways.

Usually Tweek wouldn't answer the phone, afraid it could be the FBI or CIA using the signal to track him down. But, for some reason, this phone call seemed to tip Tweek's curiosity. The blonde knew that curiosity killed the cat, and usually avoided his curious nature at all cost. However, he found himself reaching for the phone, not even checking the caller ID. Tweek brought the large phone up to his ear and hesitantly spoke into the speaker.

"H-hello?"

"Hey! Is this Tweek Tweak?" The blonde flinched in confusion. This was a girl in his school. He couldn't place a name on her, but he'd definitely heard her voice before. The blonde let out a shaky breath that he wasn't aware was being held in. She sounded nice right? But, why would she possibly be calling him?

"Yes," Tweek said shyly, "c-can I help you?"

"Yeah um…you had a dog right?" The blonde's heart seemed to freeze, "Well, I think I found it."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like this chapter too much. I'm sorry, I know I said I would make this chapter longer, but I didn't really have time. Finals are coming up and I should get on studying those! But I wanted to update this real quick since so many people like this story. Thanks for stopping by! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I do not own South Park**

**I'm alive! Okay, so since so many people are reviewing this story and adding it to their alerts I decided to update it first! THANK YOU guys so much for the kind reviews! I can't even believe this fic has made it past the first or second chapter! Anyway, I hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five <strong>

Tweek's thoughts were racing in circles, banging and thumping on the inside of his skill until they felt like they'd burst out of his head. Tweek shivered at the idea of his pale lifeless body lying still on the concrete with a million paranoid thoughts splashing around in his _blood_ like it was some kind of _Water Park! OH GOD!_

"Ngh—fuck…" He muttered, tangling his trembling hands in his wild hair. Tweek was currently speed walking down the quiet residential streets of South Park. Despite Tweek's obvious anxiety, he was ecstatic. Someone found his dog! His lovely, wonderful, protective dog! Tweek almost let his quivering lips smile, because his only friend _hadn't_ been kidnapped and fed to a dragon like he suspected. In fact, Tweek was so excited to get his dog back that he didn't even wait for his parents to come home and drive him to his destination. Initially this worried Tweek, because what if the house he was going to actually belonged to a pervert who cleverly used Tweek's pet as a way to get the small blonde into his home so he could _rape _him! Oh Jesus, Tweek knew how perverts liked to eat up small boys like him! He wouldn't be able to call to his dad for help!

Wait, it was a girl that called him…and Tweek was pretty sure he wouldn't get raped by her. Oh man, did that make him sexist? He didn't want to be sexist!

"I'm not sexist!" Tweek screeched, quickly slapping his slim hands over his mouth. His face flushed with embarrassment as he glanced around the quiet street, silently thanking what ever higher power there was that no one was around to hear him. Relaxing his tense posture, Tweek began to walk again, lowering his hands into the pockets of his large brown jacket. The sun was just beginning to set in the sky, casting a pretty orange glow over South Park.

_4513 E. Farwell…_The nervous boy thought anxiously as he peered at the addresses that were displayed in front of each identical house. _In one of these houses is my—_Tweek squealed in a rare moment of joy as he bounced up the walkway of his destination. Without hesitation he knocked on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. He could hear quick and light footsteps inside the house, and then the door flew open to reveal a girl probably around his age, maybe younger by a year, smiling brightly at him. Tweek did recognize her from school, passing in the hallways and in the cafeteria. He hated to admit that she had a forgetful face and exterior. Her straight brown hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and she wore a soccer jacket with a pair of gray sweat pants.

"Hi Tweek!" She beamed, making the blonde boy flinch, "I'm so glad you're here! Come in!" She scooted out of the doorway to allow easy entry; and immediately ugly paranoid thoughts began to swim to the surface of Tweek's mind. He balled up his fists nervously.

"U-um, could you just bring him outside?" Tweek asked quietly.

"Well," the girl's face fell solemnly, "I'd like to, but every time I try and get close to it, it tries to bite me."

"Oh God! I-I'll come in!" Tweek bustled worriedly through the doorway. The last thing he wanted was his dog _biting _someone and getting _put down _by the police!

The girl's house was laid out like every other house in South Park. The doorway opened into a large living room which had a set of stairs leading to the second floor against the back wall. Further into the house was another doorway which leads into the kitchen. Tweek grew increasingly uncertain when he couldn't catch a sign of his dog anywhere.

"It's in the kitchen." She said charmingly, softly closing the door and skipping to Tweek's side. The blonde was too immersed in his own paranoid thoughts to have noticed the front lock click shut. The longer Tweek stayed in the house the more his nerves began to fray. Something was wrong. Were this girl's parent's home? Oh man, what if she was a _vampire_ or a _spy….A VAMPIRE SPY! _

"I-I change my mind!" Tweek squeaked, scratching anxiously at his arm. He could feel nervous sweat leak from his pores, and horrified tears well up in his giant green eyes. Every instinct screamed at Tweek to _run away_, this place was weird. With fleeting glances Tweek noticed that the walls were suspiciously bare of any artwork or family pictures. All of the tables and shelves were empty, and the furniture was freakishly neat and crisp. It was like no one lived here. Plus, this girl, who the hell was she? Tweek knew almost everyone's name he came into contact with. How was it that this girl seemed to constantly encroach on the edges of his memories (enough to be familiar), and yet he had no idea who she was? "Ngh—I need to go home." The jittery boy back-tracked quickly to the front door, no longer believing his loyal friend could be here.

He felt a small hand clench his elbow tightly.

"Ah ah Tweek," the girl giggled, sickeningly sweet, "don't you want your dog back?" Her cool hand squeezed Tweek's arm in a way that wasn't quite comforting, making the boy gulp.

"N-no! Let go of me!" Tweek shoved her away and tripped toward the front door, grabbing for the knob desperately. His palms were obscenely sweaty and slipped off of the shiny brass in their frantic movements. After jiggling the knob with no result, his frazzled brain finally realized that the door was locked, and he quickly began to turn the latch. Tweek heard a rustling coming from behind him, which only piled worry onto his shot nerves.

"We could have done this easily…" The girl sighed, all traces of sympathy wiped from her tone. Just as Tweek got the lock undone and was about to make his great escape, he felt a sharp quick pain pierce the back of his skull.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Shit…my head…<em>

"Ngh…" Tweek groaned, his eyes were squeezed shut and he lolled his head forward painfully. He couldn't quite open his eyes, and his brain was still too fuzzy to begin questioning what was going on, and why he was in an uncomfortable sitting position. The chair beneath him felt like those cheap hard metal chairs they'd use at school to sit people in the gymnasium. Only when Tweek tried to move his arm, did his brain observe that something wasn't right. He couldn't move it. It was like his arm was taped to his side. Curiously, the groggy blonde tried to move his other arm, but got the same result.

_W-what's going on?_

Tweek experimentally tried to stretch his legs, but they felt like they were attached to the cold supports of the chair. It didn't take the paranoid wheels of his head long to start churning back to life. Holding in a terrified scream, the boy snapped his eyes wide open as well as flinging his head up. Immediately pain pulsated through out his head in protest, and his vision blurred before he could take in any of his surroundings.

Blinking excessively, Tweek began to perceive that what ever room he was in was very dark. The only light that illuminated the room was the soft natural light that came from the darkening day outside. There were only two windows on either side of the room, and they were small rectangles that rested just underneath the low plaster ceiling. He was in a basement.

Tweek was in the middle, and he assumed that the stair case was somewhere behind him. The floor was cracked and concrete, and the unpainted brick walls were covered in photos. The blonde squinted his clearing eyes to capture what were on the pictures. He almost peed himself when he saw that he was the subject of many of them. Some were from earlier last year while he was walking down the street with his dog. Others were only his house, or his dog sitting in front of his house patiently awaiting Tweek to return home from school. There were many photos of Tweek alone, walking to the bus, or greeting his parents at the front door. And, to his horror, there were some pictures of Craig Tucker as well. _Oh God….I KNEW CRAIG WAS BAD! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! _Tweek's mind screamed.

The terrified blonde glanced down at his person and saw that he was securely tied to a metal fold-up chair at the torso and legs. Tweek suppressed a shriek and cleverly glanced at the windows once again. One of them looked like it may be unlocked. He swallowed down another fit of squeals, and began wriggling himself around in the tight ropes. His brain was repeating calm words and soothing images of coffee to keep him from going absolutely crazy. Luckily, he prepared for this kind of situation on his own. That's the plus of having an over active imagination he supposed.

Tweek was teetering on the edge of losing it and borderline sanity, but when he heard someone clear their throat behind him, the blonde went ballistic.

"JESUS CHRIST! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! OH GOD, ANYTHING YOU WANT! I'LL ROB A BANK OR BOMB THE POLIC STATION! JUST DON'T FUCKING KILL ME!" He raved, rocking the clunky metal chair back and forth. Fat desperate tears filled his eyes and poured down his face like water falls. Something in Tweek had just let go, and the back of his mind registered embarrassingly that he just wet himself, but he was too stressed out to care. His sobs were ugly and raw as he continued to beg to the anonymous captor that had holed him up in their basement.

"Shut up!" They hissed, and Tweek immediately ceased his crying, sniffling up the snot that had leaked out of his nose. The girl from before, the girl who had called him, appeared in front of the petrified blonde. She looked incredibly different. Her face now wore a stern harsh expression that made Tweek flinch away from her. She wore a plain white tank top and a pair of baggy ripped jeans. There was a chunky black belt wrapped around her waist. It held what looked like a walkie-talkie and—Tweek gulped and nearly began sobbing again—a gun. Her long brown hair was out of its messy bun and poured over her shoulders and back.

"P-please…" Tweek gulped, "d-don't kill me." He whimpered pathetically.

"I won't have to, as long as you answer a few questions." The girl growled threateningly. She slowly unclipped the handheld gun from her belt in a teasing way, pretending to observe its sleek black surface.

"Ngh—o-o-okay."

"I'm not looking for your consent." She hissed.

"Gah!"

"Tell me," she said calmly, looking through the photos that were taped to the walls "where you purchased your…" a repulsive look crossed her features, "…dog."Tweek perked nervously at the odd question. His _dog? _She wanted to know about his _dog?_

"U-u-uh…I-I didn't get him from anywhere…I-I-I f-f-found him."

"Where?" She pressed.

"Gah! H-here! On the streets! H-he was g-g-getting kicked around!" Tweek squealed, closing his eyes to try and calm himself down. "I saved him!" The girl froze at Tweek's last words, and he shifted uncomfortably. She was so…strange…she was a completely different person.

"You saved it…" she murmured quietly, "…you _saved _it?" Suddenly she was right in Tweek's face, and he screamed in terror. Clearly he gave her the wrong answer…SHE WAS GOING TO BLOW HIS HEAD OFF NOW…OH GOD! "_Do you have any idea what kind of _monster _you _SAVED?" She snarled, shaking Tweek's chair portentously.

"W-what?" Tweek stammered bravely, "I-I-I don't understand—"

"Bull!" The girl growled, suddenly pulling back and pointing her gun in Tweek's face. The blonde shrieked and shook his head wildly, protesting until his voice went sore. The girl brought up a torn picture in her other hand. It was of Craig. "How did you do it?"

"D-do what?" Tweek wailed. _She's crazy, she's crazy, she's crazy…SHE'S FUCKING CRAZY! _

"Don't pull that. You know what I'm talking about!" She thrust the photo of Craig closer to Tweek's face, so it was right next to the point of the gun. "_Him!_ How did you manage this to happen?"

"I-I don't—"

"I swear I'll fucking kill you unless you answer me. You have no idea what we're dealing with." The sound of the gun being cocked echoed in Tweek's head like fireworks. He begged and turned his head to the side desperately, where the light outside had faded into black. Through the tears, his expression froze. The window.

Out side the window was what looked like a pair of legs, they crouched, and Tweek caught sight of a long arm covered in a sweatshirt reach down and touch the earth. Soon, there was a head with what looked like a hat on, peering inside the window.

Craig Tucker.

Tweek had never been so happy to see the dark haired boy ever in his life. Craig glanced at Tweek and then the girl that was still raving about blowing Tweek's head off. Craig's expression morphed into fierce anger, and his lips pulled back into an animalistic snarl. His white teeth glinted in the darkness and Tweek shivered.

"What are you looking at?" The brunette snarled, glancing out the window and freezing when she caught sight of the intimidating boy. Tweek almost pissed himself a second time when he felt a small hand root itself into his chaotic hair and the cold mettle of the gun press against his temple. Suddenly, Craig crashed through the small window impossibly fast and landed awkwardly on the concrete basement floor. Glass bits fell from his body, and some stuck out of his sweatshirt, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Get that fucking gun away from him." Craig lowed, narrowing his icy gaze. Tweek whimpered when the grip in his hair became significantly tighter.

"If you come any closer…" the girl said shakily, "I swear to God I'll—"

And then it was over.

Tweek saw the unfolding events like they were in slow-motion, like they weren't real and being shown to him on a movie screen.

Craig had launched himself across the room smashing into the girl who held Tweek hostage. A shot was fired, but it missed its target; instead crashing through the plaster ceiling and sending dust to rain down on Tweek. Both Craig and Tweek's captor flung into the brick wall, the brunette's head hitting it first. A sickening crack echoed through out the chaos as her head bent to the side at an unnatural angle. They both fell to the ground.

Craig got up.

The girl didn't.

Everything happened to fast.

Tweek's heart went into overdrive, Jesus it was going to _explode _out of his chest! The walls began closing in…the ropes got too tight…it was becoming way too hard to breath.

And suddenly everything went black for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee tickled Tweek's nose as he shifted comfortably in what could only be explained clouds. Well…maybe not clouds but…a bed? The blonde coughed and stretched, suddenly desperate to wake up and slurp down some of the delicious smelling liquid. His eyes opened slowly to the popcorn ceiling of his bedroom. Confused, Tweek sat up quickly, almost falling out of bed.<p>

"Woah there cowboy." His mother giggled. "You need to be more careful." Tweek spun around to look at his mother. She stood in his doorway with a large mug of steaming brew.

_Was it all a dream? _Tweek thought worriedly as his brain recalled the insane events that had happened earlier. His mother walked into his room slowly and sat at the edge of his bed, she offered the warm cup to Tweek. He took it gratefully.

"H-how long was I asleep?" Tweek squeaked unsurely, taking a long slurp of coffee.

"Just an hour baby," his mother smiled, "why didn't you tell us that you had a friend?" She asked concernedly.

"W-What?"

"Oh honey, don't you remember? A nice boy brought you home. You fell asleep at his house." She said matter-of-factly.

"His h-house?" Tweek nearly spat out his brew comically.

"Yes, you went over to his house today for a play-date. Your father and I would appreciate it if next time you'd tell us where you'll be."

"Who was he?"

"Your good friend Craig. You fell asleep at his house and he didn't want to wake you up since you rarely sleep."

Tweek shakily let his coffee mug rest in his lap. Does that mean that everything that happened before was…real? And Craig had actually saved him? It seemed impossible. There was no way…what Craig did wasn't achievable. And who was that girl anyway? Why did she want to know so much about his dog? Where did Craig Tucker play into this? Is she…dead?

The blonde shivered and took another sip of coffee. He had a lot of questions that needed answering. And it looked like there was only one person he could go to.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…I told you this story would be weird! So…tell me what you think? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, hey it's been forever. I don't even know if people still read this, but it got reviews so I was like "WHY HAVEN'T I CONTINUED THIS OMG IM SORRY". I suck so hard, because school's been a bitch so I didn't have much time for any writing. But, people were messaging me about this story, and I know how much it stinks to like a story and then have it die. SO DON'T YOU WORRY, IT MAY TAKE MY AGES BUT I WILL FINISH IT. **

**I'm also having major writers block that may explain for my other stories. But this one is priority uno because a lot of people seem to like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six <strong>

Tweek scuttled into homeroom with a heavy sick feeling in the pit of his small stomach. He needed to stay brave, after all, today was the day he would finally talk to Craig and hopefully get some answers. That is, if Craig doesn't go super-human cannibal on his ass and eat him first, DEAR JESUS.

The blonde took his usual seat in the back of the classroom, taking care to set his heavy thermos gently on his desk before basically throwing his backpack to the floor. Tweek scanned the room with wide and nervous green eyes, seeking out a blue chullo hat that held the mysterious Craig Tucker underneath it. He felt conflicted about this encounter. The more Tweek glanced around the room, the more relieved he was to see that Craig appeared to be a no-show. However, at the same time, it was incredibly irritating.

Because it's not fair! The _one time_ Tweek decides to be _brave _and actually talk to the dark boy HE'S NOT EVEN HERE. Seriously, Craig's been practically stalking the jittery kid until today, so why isn't he here taking the empty desk next to Tweek?

_Maybe he's dead. _Tweek gulped, and shakily unscrewed the top of his thermos with a trembling hand. While under different circumstances, this thought might have been obscene, but considering some girl TRIED TO BLOW HIS FREAKING HEAD OFF JUST BECAUSE CRAIG KNEW HIM…

_Breath, Tweek, breathe. He's probably late; a lot of kids are late. _The more logical voice in his mind iterated.

So, allowing his heart rate to slow down as he chugged some warm smooth coffee, the blonde continued to sit in the back of the room quietly, waiting for Craig to walk through the door.

He never did.

* * *

><p>However, Craig <em>was <em>in every other one of Tweek's classes. The caffeinated boy nearly fainted when he saw the mystifying boy sitting in Chemistry. In fact, Tweek made an embarrassing squeal after spotting him, and every student in the room chuckled at Tweek's bizarre mannerism, whispering cruel nicknames under their breaths. But Craig only glanced at Tweek, their eyes meeting for a split second before Craig simply looked away toward the teacher.  
>It was like Tweek was free from a spell, and once their eyes disconnected, he anxiously took his seat in the back of the room. The blonde decided that trying to talk to Craig during class would be pointless. After all, the two boys sat on opposite sides of the classroom, and Tweek didn't want anyone to hear. They'd be able to use it as black mail against him and make him do <em>whatever they wanted!<em> The horror!

"J-Jesus Christ," He muttered, biting worriedly onto his bottom lip.

The morning blurred by with Tweek nervously pulling at his frayed blonde hair and debating whether or not he should finally talk to Craig. And, by the time he walked into painting class the nervous boy resolved that this would be the perfect opportunity. Painting was where he felt most confident, and if he could keep his strained voice down enough, the other students may not hear what they were discussing.

Although, Tweek had trouble trying to figure out where to begin, he didn't talk to people much, _as if it wasn't obvious_, he thought bitterly.

The soft squeak of the bench beside him alerted Tweek that Craig had sat down. _Oh God, he's sitting next to me, ah what if he's pissed about what happened? No wait! Why would he be pissed? It's not like it was MY fault, right? Right! That girl said she had my dog so I just went to—_

Tweek's chaotic thoughts screeched to a halt and swam around each other in newfound confusion.

_How did she even know about that? How did she know that would get me into her house? _

"Ah, what is going on!" Tweek raved; taking huge chunks of course hair into his hands and pulling painfully. The class giggled and continued to paint, but the dark boy from the corner of Tweek's eye noticeably stiffened, and the paranoid boy was suddenly reminded of his self-created task.

Swallowing nervously, Tweek shifted in his seat so that he was facing Craig. Said boy was sitting slouched on his bench, staring at an empty canvas quietly. Why wasn't he bugging Tweek today like he usually did?

Tweek began to reach out a thin hand, but then decided to pull it back, because, Jesus, what if Craig grabbed it and just ripped it off?

"Craig?" Tweek asked quietly, his voice cracking to his horror.

Craig turned in his bench almost immediately. He cocked his head at Tweek curiously, and for the millionth time Tweek was lost in his blue gaze. His eyes held such mystery, and yet they comforted him and reminded the blonde of better times.

_Snap out of it. _

"Uh," Tweek shivered and lowered his voice significantly, "I-I want to know…" his voice dropped. What did he want to know? Everything? Nothing at all?

"What is it?" Craig asked, speaking his thoughts. _Oh God he's psychic. _

"Agh! Do you—ahh fuck—do you know _anything_ about y-you know…what happened?" The minute the words passed through his trembling lips, Tweek regretted them. Right away Craig's features morphed from curiosity to ferocity, and it was terrifying. Craig turned his face away, lowering his ratty hat over his head.

"I didn't think they'd find me." He murmured, and Tweek barely caught it. It was as if Craig was whispering that tiny piece of vital information to himself.

Tweek's heart raced, and he felt like he was about to throw the organ up. Who were they? Why did they want to find Craig Tucker? _Who the fuck was this kid?_

"Tweek," Craig growled suddenly, and the blonde nearly toppled off of his bench, "I have something to tell you. It's really fucking important, but I can't tell you here."

"Why? What is it?"

"I've been trying to tell you this whole time, but you never gave me a chance." Craig bit in frustration. Craig reached toward Tweek, but at the sight of the small kid flinch, he placed his hand back at his side.

"Why are you being so confusing? Why can't—ngh—you just say it?" Tweek spat. He was really getting sick of being played around with.

Craig smirked at Tweek's little quip, which only fueled Tweek's anger.

"I have to tell you where no one can hear, shit," Craig scratched the back of his neck, "look I owe you answers...to a lot of stuff. Just, all of this is for you." He mumbled the last part quietly, and now Tweek's curiosity was like a ravenous lion inside a flimsy metal cage.

"F-Fine." Tweek said, not thinking about the consequences. "My house—after school." He bit his lip and then added, "Do you need to know where it is?"

"No, I already do."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! So, review? Should I continue?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Update hooray! Another thank you for reviews! I don't know how this story manages to get as many as it does. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own South Park**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven <strong>

Tweek paced his dim living room anxiously. He had a lot to worry about: for instance, Craig Tucker _was coming to his home ANY SECOND. _Only now was the blonde feeling the thick and heavy feelings of regret settle in the pit of his stomach. Why didn't he ask to talk to Craig in a more public place _where he couldn't rip out his throat! AH! _

All right, Tweek, calm down. Even though Craig is incredibly creepy, annoying, and mysterious…so far he hasn't done anything to hurt you; in fact, he's saved your scrawny ass a few times, remember? From Cartman and that psycho chick. Which…is the whole point you're about to talk to him. Didn't she call Craig a monster? What was she talking about?

Tweek's bottom lip would become bruised if he kept chewing on it the way he was now. But, he couldn't stop. His curiosity was running rampant on the inside of his skull, threatening to burst through the thick bone and leave a bloody mess of the boy on the hardwood floors.

Tweek took several deep breaths to calm down, and scuttled over to the plush couch facing a small out-dated television in his living room. The boy could feel his hands trembling in his lap, so he grabbed a tacky tasseled pillow from the couch's edge and began to play with it absently (just to keep himself busy).

And then he heard it: two soft knocks echoing from the wooden front door. For a moment, Tweek was still—an almost unbelievable feat for the blonde. He was contemplating whether opening that door meant _certain death, _or an answer to all of these burning questions. The knock sounded again, along with a slightly irritated call of Tweek's name. Yep, it's definitely Craig all right.

Well, now or never.

Tweek shakily stood up and slowly walked to the door, taking care to glance through the peephole before opening it. Craig was standing outside in his usual blue hoodie and hat, impatiently tapping his foot against the concrete. Tweek shivered and opened the door.

Craig's expression seemed to morph from irritation to something calmer and indistinguishable the minute he made eye contact with Tweek. Tweek didn't know why Craig was so interested in him, but he figured today was the day he'd find out.

"Um…come in." Tweek muttered quietly, retreating into his home and leaving the front door slightly ajar for Craig. The black haired boy let himself in silently, closing the door softly behind him. Tweek observed Craig's movements inquisitively with unwavering attention.

Craig's lips had a soft ghost of a smile—barely noticeable—gracing his face as he slowly walked into the cozy living room. When he approached a shelf of family photos and art projects, he slid his hand out of his pocket and traced each frame gently. The expression on Craig's face could only be described as nostalgic, however that couldn't be right, because he's never been in Tweek's house before!

"C-Craig," Tweek asked nervously, and the tall boy turned around as if startled, "do you want anything? We have coffee." _Manners, Tweek. Manners. _

"No thanks." Craig said distantly, and turned his attention back to the pictures. His gaze lingered on a particular family photo from when Tweek was a small fourth grader, clutching his puppy to his lap. The blonde swallowed awkwardly and sat down stiffly in one of the plush chairs.

After what seemed like hours of Craig being strangely enthralled by this photo, the black haired boy finally took a seat on the couch closest to the chair Tweek had planted himself in. The two were quiet for a few minutes, letting the tension and awkwardness invade the air and almost become tangible. Tweek's heart was in overdrive, and he felt that if he were to speak, nothing but vomit would come out of his mouth.

Luckily, Craig spoke first.

"You're going to have to believe everything I tell you." He said quietly. "It will sound crazy and stupid and…I don't even know how to word it right…but you have to believe me, okay?"_ Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! What's he going to say? He's a cannibal! He's a monster thing! He's a serial killer! _

Tweek's thoughts were on a rampage through his small head, bouncing around and threatening to slip out of his lips. The next thing Craig said, however, put them to a screeching halt.

"You lost your—dog a while ago." Craig said it as a statement, but Tweek assumed he meant that as a question. I mean, sure Craig's seen his Lost Dog flyer, but they've never really brought it up until now.

"Yeah—ngh—I did." Then Tweek perked up. "Why? Do you know where he is?" The caffeinated boy asked quickly, observing as Craig gnawed on his bottom lip with his razor sharp teeth. It was strange to see the usually composed Craig Tucker act out such an action.

"Yeah." Craig murmured after a long pause.

"Where?" Tweek nearly screamed, bouncing a few inches off of the chair's soft cushion.

"Here. Uh—_fuck—_I'm…him." Tweek's eyes were glued to Craig's startling blue irises; he couldn't believe what he just heard. Is he _serious? _Was this some kind of joke? _Please tell me he's kidding. _

"S-so what you're saying is," Tweek growled, "you—Craig Tucker—are the dog that I lost at the end of summer."

Craig pulled at the end of his chullo hat. "Yeah. Yes. Tweek I've been trying to tell you the whole time I—"

Tweek stood up from his chair and walked briskly to the front door, cutting off Craig's "explanation" or whatever the hell he was spewing from that _hole under his nose_. He then opened the door nice and wide, and motioned to the outside world wildly with one arm.

"Get out." Tweek barked, keeping a hard stare on Craig's rigid body. The boy was already off the couch, halfway between the living room and front door. Infuriated didn't even begin to explain the things Tweek was feeling inside. Who put Craig up to this? Cartman? Are there tiny cameras hidden on Craig's person? Are people watching this like _some kind of twisted form of entertainment?_

"Tweek listen—"

"I said, get out." He repeated, his voice's volume increasing. Craig was now right next to him, in the doorway. He was looking at Tweek almost desperately with those stupid blue eyes. Craig's a good actor; Tweek'd give him that.

"You have to believe me—"

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE, CRAIG TUCKER!" _The blonde hadn't even realized tears were building up in his large eyes until he felt a hot trail of them leaking down his cheeks. Craig's expression hardened, but his voice was soft.

"Just let me show you."

"_Get away from me." _Tweek snarled and slammed the door shut, the heavy piece of wood shoved Craig out onto the porch. Tweek ignored the angry knocks and yells that came from the other side.

The jittery boy then holed himself up in his bedroom for the remainder of the night, only leaving to get another cup of coffee (and ignoring his parents' worried questions). He never ended up getting any answers from Craig Tucker, but as far as he was concerned, he never wanted to see Craig's face ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, this didn't really turn out the way I wanted? But, because so many people reviewed last chapter, I made it a goal to get this puppy up. So, what's going to happen next chapter? Continue? Ah. <strong>


End file.
